Seeds of Destruction
by Natas6sataN6
Summary: Everything in Forget Valley was peaceful until a new visitor planted a strange seed.
1. A Friendly Greeting

_Chapter 1: A Friendly Greeting_

Forget Valley was a peaceful place, where everyone knew each other. They welcomed any who came. One day a new person was moving in, a teenager named Shaggy. His father had passed away and left Shaggy the farm. Shaggy received the message from his father's best friend, Takakura.

Takakura approached Shaggy's house in Sand Run, a town about 20 miles away from Forget Valley. Takakura knocked on the door but no one answered. Takakura heard something in the back yard. Takakura started walking towards the back yard, where he came to a fence. He peered over the fence and seen a boy that looked just like Spyke. The boy was harvesting crops in his back yard.

"Hey are you Shaggy?" Takakura asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" replied Shaggy

"Are you the son of Spyke?"

"Sure am. But I haven't seen my father in years."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your father is dead."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"He had a heart attack."

"What caused the heart attack?"

"He worked to much his body and heart couldn't handle it."

"What do you mean, he worked to much. He was a merchant he sold rare items."

"That was years ago, when he moved to Forget Valley he started to farm and he worked all the time. I was his partner I helped him out."

"Oh...Wait who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Takakura."

"You came here to tell me my father died. Thank you for traveling here and telling me my father passed away. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work."

"Yes it is true I came to tell you that your father died but I also came here to give you his will."

"What is in the will?"

"He leaves you his farm in Forget Valley. I would like you to come with me tomorrow to Forget Valley."

"I will have to think about it. I will let you know tomorrow morning. Oh, by the way where are you staying?"

"At the hotel."

"Forget that you can stay here."

"Thank you. I will accept."

"Well it's getting late and I need to finish my work so make yourself at home."

"O.K."

Takakura goes into the house and sits down in a chair. He sees a remote near by and decides to turn on the television. He starts watching a show on fishing and he dozes off. Shaggy however finishes his work and decides to make some dinner. He makes Earth Soup, and some fruit salad. Shaggy goes and wakes up Takakura for dinner as they eat they talk about Spyke and tell stories of the good times they had. For dessert Takakura shows Shaggy how to make Dhibe Cake. After dessert Shaggy shows where Takakura will sleep. Shaggy goes to his room and both of them fall asleep.


	2. The Arrival

_Chapter 2: The Arrival_

The next morning Takakura is up early while Shaggy sleeps in. Takakura goes into the kitchen and take some eggs, milk and butter out of his bag and decides to make some omelets. After the food gets done Takakura goes into Shaggy's room to wake him up but Takakura feels something isn't right. He walks back into the kitchen and looks out the window and sees some men dressed in black business suits, white under shirts, black ties, black gloves, and black sunglasses catching Shaggy's crops on fire. Takakura rushes to Shaggy's room and wakes up Shaggy and tells him what is happening. Shaggy rushes to the kitchen and sees his rival's business men. Shaggy falls to the ground and gets really anger because it took him a long time to cross-breed those plants. Takakura enters the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for what just happened." Takakura said

"It took me eight months to get those cross-breeds perfect, now there destroyed."

"In Forget Valley no one would destroy your crops, and you could live in peace. So will come to Forget Valley with me?"

"Yes, I guess. I have no other choice. I'll be ready in about an hour."

"O.K."

Takakura and Shaggy head out of Sand Run, to head for Forget Valley. Takakura and Shaggy make a stop in a town called Loki where Takakura tells Shaggy to wait by the path that leads into the mountains. As Shaggy waits he sees a couple of weird seeds sitting on the ground. Shaggy picks them up and put them in his pocket. As Shaggy was waiting a strange man walked up to Shaggy.

"Hey take this seed and plant it inside your house?" said the strange man

"Why?" replied Shaggy.

Shaggy took the seed from the strange man.

"I just have one thing to say be careful. It loves to talk."

"Shaggy let's go." Takakura yelled.

Shaggy turned away and turned back and the man was gone. Shaggy and Takakura started back on their journey to Forget Valley. They passed through Mineral Town and started to head down the mountain. They entered Forget Valley, and Takakura showed Shaggy around the town and finally showed him where he would be staying. Shaggy went to his new house and took out the seeds he had received in Loki and placed them in the drawer on his nightstand. He went to the Blue Bar and ordered some MooMoo Milk. After a couple of drinks, Shaggy went back home. He kept hearing what the strange man was saying. Plant the seed inside. Shaggy decided to plant the seed in a pot in the corner of his house. Shaggy then feel asleep after planting the seed.


	3. Tartan

_Chapter 3: Tartan_

The next morning Shaggy wakes up and sees a huge plant in the pot where he planted the seed from the strange old man. He walked over to it and thought to himself, how could a plant grow this fast. Shaggy went into the kitchen and made some bacon and eggs when he heard a voice he never heard before.

"Is anyone there?" asked Shaggy

"Yeah come into the living room." replied the voice.

"Who are you?" Shaggy asked, hesitating to go into the living room.

"Just come here, it's not like I can hurt you."

"Fine, but I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

Shaggy entered the living room gripping his knife tight. As he entered the living room he did not see anybody, but the voice seemed so close and the door and the windows were closed and locked.

"Hey, I'm right here, behind you." said the voice.

Shaggy turned around and slashed with his knife cutting a few leaves of the plant.

"Shit, that hurt. What the hell is wrong with you!?" the plant replied.

"What the hell, plants can't talk. I must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, my name is Tartan and I was created into a seed in the town of Loki."

"O.K., that is a little strange. Why did you just start talking to me, why didn't you talk to me when I walked passed earlier?"

"I was still sleeping and then I smelled so great food so I woke up and wanted some."

"You eat human food."

"Of course, don't you."

"Yeah but I'm human not a plant."

"Oh, I'm just a plant, I guess that means I don't have feelings you racist bastard."

"No....."

"There is no need to talk anymore. Just go and eat your damn food."

Shaggy went back into the kitchen and sat down and thought what the plant had said. Then he remembered what the old man said about the plant, it loves to talk. Shaggy got some eggs and bacon ready and went back into the living room. Tartan just sat there and didn't say a word as Shaggy entered.

"Here" said Shaggy, as he tried to hand the plate to Tartan

"....."

"Come on, I'm sorry for earlier. I just had a lot on my mind. My father just died and now talking plants, it all caught me by surprise."

"...Your father died. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I didn't mean to cut you but you took me by surprise."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just really hungry."

"Here" Shaggy handing the plate to Tartan.

Tartan ate the whole plate of food within seconds.

"So Tartan what exactly do you do?"

"I analyze what things will do for you. Like if you give me two compatible things I will tell you what will happen if they are put together. I also cross-breed to make hybrids when given seeds and crops."

"So I don't have to breed by hand anymore. Awesome."

"I will only breed and analyze for you if you do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone about me, and don't question my logic."

"Alright, understandable."

There all of a sudden was a knock at the door, it was Takakura.

"Hey Shaggy, what are you doing in there?"

"Oh, I'm praying for my father."

"I need to introduce you to some people."

"O.K., be out in a second."

"Hurry up."

Shaggy went outside and saw four people with Takakura.

"Shaggy, this is Vesta, she'll sell you all types of seeds."

"Pleased to meet you Shaggy, you look so much like your father. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Vesta."

"This is Dr. Hardy."

"Hey, Shaggy how you feeling."

"Fine, thanks for asking"

"Come to my house when you feel sick."

"I'll do that."

"This is Van, the merchant."

"Well, I hope you buy a lot of stuff from me."

"Maybe, if I get the farm running well I'll come and buy stuff."

"And this is Daryl."

"Hi, there. Is that all you need Takakura, I need to get back to my experiments."

"Just hold on Daryl." "Shaggy they all got you gifts."

"I really can't accept any gifts."

"Of course you can." replied Vesta

Shaggy received a seed maker from Daryl, two bags of each seed from Vesta, Van gave him a fishing pole, and Dr. Hardy gave him a weird looking sickle. After everyone left, Takakura told Shaggy to come the barn with him. Shaggy followed Takakura into the barn and saw that Takakura got him a cow. After all the talk about the cow, Takakura went home and Shaggy did the same.

"Who was that?" Tartan asked.

"That was Takakura, he is a friend of mine and a friend of my father."

"Who are you? I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Shaggy."

"Shaggy, its getting late shouldn't you get dinner ready."

"Yeah, it is about dinner time. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Shaggy went into the kitchen and made dinner. He went into the living room and gave Tartan his plate. As they ate dinner they talked about plants, breeding, life and death. After dinner Tartan fell right asleep, after Tartan feel asleep Shaggy went to bed but couldn't sleep so he went outside.


	4. The Mysterious Presence

_Chapter 4: A Mysterious Presence_

It was about 11 o'clock when Shaggy went outside and it was very dark. The stars and the moon were the only light Shaggy had. He started to walk around and view the area. He walked down to the beach and just stared out into the sea. It was beautiful as the moon glistened off the water. As Shaggy stood there and watched the sea he heard a sound coming from a water-tower that was close by. He walked over to the tower and saw a rope and he decided to climb it. When he entered he saw two people building fireworks. The two people were identical in appearance but one wore a green jump suit while the other wore a blue jump suit.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Shaggy asked.

"Huh......Who the hell are you?" the one in green said.

"Oh, I'm Shaggy, and you are?"

"I am none of your damn business."

"Excuse my brother, he is just mad that I'm the best pyrotechnician in the world. My name is Kassey and his is Patrick."

"Pleased to meet you, Kassey and Patrick."

"I've never seen you around town before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, I just moved into Spyke's old farm."

"You need to go now Shaggy, it is getting late." Patrick said.

"Excuse my brother again, but it is getting late and you should really get going."

"Alright, see you guys around."

"Bye, Shaggy."

After meeting Kassey and Patrick, Shaggy decided to walk around some more. Shaggy walked over the bridge and went up to the waterfall and took a look around when he saw a mysterious cloaked figure across the river. Shaggy ran down the path, over the bridge and up towards the pond. But when he arrived to the pond there was no one in sight. Shaggy looked everywhere for the cloaked figure but couldn't find him anywhere. Shaggy decided to go home and get some rest, but as he headed home he felt a weird presence near him. As he got closer and closer to his home the presence got stronger and stronger. As he entered his farm, he saw the cloaked figure again leaving his house. Shaggy yelled at the top of his lungs for the figure to stay where he was but the figure didn't respond. The figure took off into a sprint towards the river. Shaggy gave chase running as fast and as hard as he could. The figure jumped and cleared the river and ran towards the mountain but tripped on a rock. Shaggy ran over the bridge, still giving chase and saw that the figure had tripped and stopped in front of the figure. Shaggy grabbed the cloak figure and started yelling at him.

"What the hell were you doing in my house!?"

"....."

"I asked you a question and I want an answer!!"

"....."

"Don't make me get violent, cause your ass will be grass."

"....."

"Uncloak yourself so I can see who the hell you are."

The cloaked figure revealed himself and revealed that it was the strange old man Shaggy saw in Loki. The same old man that gave him the Tartan seed.

"What is your name?"

"...."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"...."

"That's it, your coming with me."

Shaggy dragged the figure into his shed and threw him into the corner. Shaggy grabbed the sickle from the wall, and threatened the old man.

"I am aloud to kill you. You were trespassing and you broke into my house."

"...."

"I just want to know your name."

"...."

"That's it. I'm going to kill your bitch ass since you won't talk to me."

"You do what you have to do."

"See it is not so hard to talk. So why don't you tell me your name."

"My name is not important."

"You know what, I'm not going to kill you, but you are going to stay in my house tied up in a chair until I get some answers."

"...."

Shaggy took the old man and tied him up in the living room. Shaggy took a look around his house and saw that nothing was missing, until he looked in the nightstand drawer and saw that his seeds where gone. Shaggy went over to the old man and searched him and found the two seeds that he found on the ground. Shaggy put the seeds back into the drawer and locked it. Shaggy looked over and saw that the old man had fallen asleep and thought he should do the same since it was 3 o'clock in the morning.


End file.
